


Discovery [SLOW UPDATES] | Miraculous Ladybug AU

by direfangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direfangirl/pseuds/direfangirl
Summary: Marinette is a descendant of many superheroes before time. She has to attend a regular high school in order to maintain her facade of being your average teenage girl, but however she meets Adrien Agreste, and Adrien figures out some things by himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing on AO3, I hope you enjoy!

It was a breezy morning in Paris, however, the sun was shining ever so brightly reflecting on many windows and car windows in its' path.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was taking bites out of her sweet cinnamon roll whilst scrolling through several social media apps. Tikki rested on her shoulder as she performed the absent-minded act.

"Marinette you should start heading to school! It's almost 7:30." Tikki said.

The blue-eyed girl shoved the remainder of her food in her mouth before swinging her bag over her shoulder and rushing to school. Her parents were busy "delivering" sweet treats to her grandmother, being a superhero descendant, it was obvious code for "We're needed at the HQ, run the shop while we're gone.".

Marinette's parents were too old to continue on with their super missions, luckily the teenager inherited the gift her parents had which was superpowers. She performed many good deeds, learned countless languages and saved thousands over thousands since the day she found out she had these powers. Every one of those people knew her as Ladybug. Miraculous Ladybug.

A slight smile formed on Marinette's lips as she thought about her past.

*BAM* 

So focused in her own thoughts, Marinette was knocked off her feet and fell straight on her ass, She rubbed her back for comfort, even though it did no good.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" A voice spoke, their hand reaching out to help the young girl.

Marinette squinted her eyes and used her hand to block out the sun. 

"O-oh!" She stuttered, her cheeks flaming up. 

"I'm sorry again! Looks like we were both in quite a rush." He chuckled, his white teeth sparkling and his golden hair lightly shaking.

Marinette has never seen anybody so beautiful, yet so kind. He was truly amazing with his green eyes and golden locks of hair.

"Speechless? Well... my name is Adrien. Adrien Agreste. What's your name?"

 _"Adrien, huh?"_ Marinette cautiously thought "My name is M-Marinette," she says, the last part coming out in a slight stutter.

"Hi M-Marinette" He mocks. They both chuckle.

A sensation fluttered through Marinette and Adrien's heart.

Love at first sight.


	2. It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for 13 kudos! I wasn't expecting to get so many in just one day.  
> This chapter feels like a filler chapter, but I hope you like it <3 Correct any mistakes I make at all!

Love, at first sight, was an unusual occurrence, especially for someone like Mari who hasn't felt these kinds of feelings in such a long time.

Sure, it's normal to have crushes on people, but there was just  _something_  about Adrien that made her feel a certain way.

 _Something_  was pulling them together. She felt it, deep inside of her.

"U-uh..." She stuttered

The loud school bell rang throughout the building. Marinette immediately set into panic mode and dashes off.

"Uh, okay, goodbye then!" Adrien yells.

Plagg sneaks out of his backpack and rests right next to him. "Wow, you sure are one with women." He joked.

Adrien shoots Plagg a dirty look before stuffing him back inside his backpack and marching towards class.

He couldn't lie though.

He felt attracted to Marinette in a way, as well.

Classes have begun and Mari arrived 10 minutes late. Her binders and pencil cases messily placed in her hands. All eyes were on her as she quietly handed the teacher the late referral and took her seat next to her best friend Alya.

"What the heck took you so long?" The blogger asked, confused.

Alya had no idea Marinette was a superhero. In fact, she idolizes Ladybug so much she dedicated a blog to her, it has over 50,000 subscribers and millions of views on each post. Marinette was happy and humble, even though sometimes her ego can get a little too big.

"I-It was nothing! Really!" Marinette says awkwardly. Even though she is an international superhero, she still has her moments.

"You were so late, you missed the pairings for the art project!" She screamed-whispered.

"Who am I with then?" Marinette asked.

Alya sighed. "Chloe, Sabrina and Adrien." She crossed her arms "Although Chloe tried to argue with the teacher to keep you out of the group."

Marinette rubbed her arm. This felt like it was straight out of a book.

* * *

 

Marinette frantically got up from her seat so that she could head to the bakery for lunch. She packed her remaining books in her bag and switched it with her lunchbox.

As she was closing her locker, Adrien was leaning against his. Seeming as if he was waiting for her.

"Hi, Marinette!" He smiled. Marinette almost screamed because he surprised her.

"H-Hi Adrien." She said, playing with her fingers. Why was she reacting like this? She's never been so nervous in her life.

"Since we're in a group project, we should have lunch together, but I'd understand if you would rather eat with Alya."

Marinette was at loss for words. She felt incredibly flustered and to top it all off, this really cute guy was asking her to eat lunch with him.

He rested his hand on her shoulder "Hey, you okay? You look kinda overwhelmed." 

Marinette's eyes dart to his hand, she noticed a light grey ring on his ring finger. "I've seen that ring before." She accidentally blurts out loud.

"H-Huh?" He said "O-oh! My dad gave this to me" 

She eyed him suspiciously but then replaced it with a giggle.

"Sure I'll eat with you, I'm just going to my house which is down the street. Wanna come?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA THANK YOU SO MUCH TO FOXYLILMPWIFE FOR LEAVING A COMMENT IN ORDER TO HELP ME WITH WRITING <3 YOU'RE AMAZING AND YOUR COMMENT MADE ME SO HAPPY!!!!!!! I WASN'T EXPECTING THE BOOK TO BE SO POPULAR!
> 
> EDIT: I wasn't sure if Marinette's dining room or living room was downstairs or upstairs from the bakery so I guessed! Hopefully, this is right!

"Ah, sure why not?" Adrien said, his hand lightly touching his neck.

 The two teenagers walked to Marinette's house, whilst talking about their hobbies and favourites things. Adrien explained he had a father whose a worldwide famous fashion designer who he modelled for and his father often travelled and spent no time at home. Marinette briefly thought why she hadn't heard of him. He also mentioned his father hired a tutor to homeschool him to which Mari found quite interesting because her parents also homeschooled her at once point too (to make more time for crime fighting of course).

Every now and then, Marinette's focus would switch to his light grey ring on his finger. Adrien would sometimes notice her observing it and quickly take it out of her sight or he would quickly change the subject. 

Finally, after a 4-minute walk, the teens reached Marinette's house and when Marinette walked right in her house, she met with her parents in their post-superhero costumes. Her mouth gaped open. She got distracted by Adrien that she forgot to check if the blinds were open.

If the blinds weren't open, that meant that her parents just came back from a mission and were wearing their super-outfits. Marinette, in a state of adrenaline, pushed Adrien, shrieked sorry and urged her parents to go upstairs quickly. 

Mrs. Cheng had mixed emotions, such as anger, disappointment and shock, but reacted quickly and dragged her husband upstairs.

Marinette chuckled awkwardly as she re-opened the door, Adrien had his head cocked to the side, signifying suspicion. She held his hand and apologized once more before dragging him inside her house. 

Marinette's house was partly a bakery, so there was a baker's rack in the corner, cakes, brownies and croissants sat in the clear area of the bakery counter. She led him downstairs and they both sat down at her island counter.

They ate their lunches, Marinette eating some of her parents' baked goods and Adrien eating a sandwich made by his private cook, they talked about a few more things while under an air mixed of awkwardness and comfortableness. 

* * *

Marinette spent the rest of her day worrying about Adrien's new opinion of her. She had no idea what he saw, so he could've seen anything. She's also scared out of her soul because she knew her parents will be angry. She assumed that they might ground or even take her out of that school because of her reckless behaviour.

She quietly walked out of class and packed her school bag at her locker. She swung it around her shoulder and walked out of school. A shoulder roughly touched hers, so she whipped around and came face to face with Adrien. Her face began heating up and her palms were becoming sweaty.

"H-hi A-Adrien! Hi, uhh hAH I'm just gonna... gohomenowthanks!" She panicked and turned around in an attempt to make her way home. Adrien looked at her with sheer confusion and then just started giggling. She lightly giggled and then continued her way to her house.

"Well, that encounter wasn't so bad." She smiled to herself. However, that smile quickly disappeared when she realized she had to face another obstacle...

Her parents...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Foxylilmpwife for writing tips on more descriptive writing :)))

Nervousness laced Marinette's every step as she made her way to the front door, hands shaking as she turned the doorknob while making slight glances at the windows. She prayed to herself and she walked right into her parents, standing right next to each other in a pose that clearly meant "We need to talk".

"Hi Mom, Hi Papa." She said, voice shaky. She is quite afraid of her parents, especially when they're angry.

"Marinette. What is going on? Why did you bring a friend into our house? Did you not see the blinds?" Sabine crossed her arms in an angry manner. She was disappointed in Marinette, but still felt a little bit of empathy because she knew Marinette well, and how easily distracted she can get. Marinette's quickly eyes darted away from her mothers' and to other random places.

"Not only did you bring a friend." Tom began "Mais tu as apporté un garçon dans cette maison! Je sais que tu es une adolescante maintenant, mais.." (But you brought a boy into this house? I know that you're a teenager now, but...). His words trailed off. The blue-eyed girl rubbed her arm in an embarrassed and nervous manner.

Marinette's dad tended to express himself better in French, and unfortunately, Marinette knows everything that he says. Even things that she doesn't want to hear.

"We are very disappointed in you Marinette." Sabine's voice raised a little bit near the end of her sentence, "Please, go to your room." Marinette slugged upstairs all the way up in her room and flopped in her bed. Tikki rose out of her pink purse and flew above her face.

"Marinette. I know you're disappointed in yourself as well, but it wasn't your fault! I mean maybe you get distracted easily, buuut that doesn't mean you're a bad person!" Tikki rambled. Marinette shrugged and sat up.

"I just feel so weird! I've never been so distracted in my life, at least not like this-" Suddenly a loud crash rang through Marinette's ears. She rushed to her window and saw someone in a flashy coloured costume, drawing on a notepad. She suddenly saw a large dinosaur roaring and stomping everywhere, along with several other mythical creatures.

A hand rose over her mouth as she ran into the middle of the room and yelled;

"Tikki! Spots On!"

* * *

Ladybug swung across buildings to avoid the monsters and rested on top of a vintage-styled roof. She took out her yo-yo and dialed Chat Noir, her new super sidekick. (He hates that name)

They met when Ladybug was patrolling the city, she had just adjusted to Paris and its crazy villains. He wasn't new to Paris, but he was new to being a superhero, so Ladybug gave him pointers and they quickly became partners and somewhat friends.

She re-dialed his staff multiple times. No answer. The girl sighed in distraught and prepared her yo-yo to fight off some of the monsters.

The superhero finally hoped that Chat Noir would come soon and fight beside her and save another akumatized victim, as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here are two super random facts: I can speak fluent French and English! I decided to include that little french line because it was very simple and easy to write...
> 
> Fact 2: La Dessinatrice (The Cartoonist/The Drawer) is my sister's "akumatized" OC and I thought I'd put it in because she loves miraculous ladybug like me :)  
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!


	5. UPDATE

Hi everyone! Sorry to inform you, but this book is on Hiatus until I can get my time management and school in order, I simply do not have enough time to update the book, I've become busier over the past few weeks with projects and exams building up, especially at my school, they like to give extra work! I hope you beautiful readers understand! 

Have a nice day!

\- lunatickisses


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter, if you skip this chapter, you won't miss any important details. I just felt it was too long since the last update and I've been letting you loyal readers down by adding a new book but not updating this one. 
> 
> Besides this A/N, I hope you enjoy! I always appreciate constructive criticism and kudos!

Adrien Agreste was running late.

Running behind to what you may ask? Adrien was running late to a battle against an akumatized victim.

He typically practiced the piano to satisfy his wealthy father and then next thing you know, a whole building abruptly falls. His sprinted out of his bedroom while Natalie, through the surveillance camera, suspiciously observed him. He glanced at Natalie before leaving, fed Plagg a piece of Camembert and whispered-shouted;

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

* * *

 

Chat Noir jumped from edifice to edifice, hoping he would reach in time before the attack got worse.

He landed next to Ladybug, who was standing in a combat pose, and flirtatiously smiled at her.

It was no secret Chat had a huge crush on Ladybug. She knew, he knew, but Ladybug rejected his little gifts and presents which made him a tad bit upset. 

Enough about his sad little crush! He had a villain to fight!

"CHAT LOOK OUT!!!!" Ladybug screamed, as a piece of metal flew right across his face. He barely dodged it, leaving a thin cut on his cheek. Ladybug turned to him and gently ran her finger across his scar. 

"It's not that bad," Ladybug assured. She turned to the villain who was still causing chaos and took a deep breath, "Come on Chat, hold off the villain while I escort a few people to safety. Got it?" She turned to him for confirmation.

Chat's face was unreadable. Adrien didn't know how to feel, he was so careless about his feelings that he got hurt in the process. 

"A-anything for you m'lady." The green-eyed boy hesitated.

* * *

 

"Another day, Paris saved." Ladybug mumbled to herself.

"Pound it!" The pair spoke simultaneously  

"Hey Chat," Ladybug rested a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to face his crush "You should try to hide your scar." The heroine giggled "Or else we would know our true identities."

"Haha" he awkwardly laughed "Yeah I should."

Ladybug flashed a sad smile. She knew he got distracted but she couldn't put a finger on what it was. The bluenette held his hand in attempt to comfort him, he flinched at the sudden affection but eventually gave in. 

"I hope everything is going good for you Chat." Ladybug smiled, which quickly dropped when her earring began beeping "See you later."

"Good evening M'lady" Chat dazedly spoke, his ring beeping.

 


End file.
